The Survival Game
by detuM
Summary: In an arena, 32 contestants have to try to kill each other. And the last one standing will be crowned the winner. There is no second place. Watch as they tried to survive. Will they die trying to defend themself, or instead got stabbed in the back by their own friend. Rated T for violence. A lot of death and betrayal. Only one will survive.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

In a small room with a large mirror on the wall, several people were being interrogated one by one.

They were asked for their names, their skills, their reasons. And then they were marked, each one of them, by numbers. From one to thirty-two based on an unknown stats. Then they were moved to a training camp, to be trained. For the big survival game. Where everybody will try to survive and kill everybody else. The last person alive will come as a victor. But they didn't know.

-:- -:- -:-

 **[4]**

I gasped as I suddenly woke up from my sleep. I got that nightmare again. The nightmare where I got killed. I guess I'm just nervous for the big game tomorrow.

"What's wrong Fourth?" A voice asked me. Number twenty-four's head was hanging from the side of his bed. He sleeps on a bed on top of mine.

"Oh nothing. I just had that nightmare again.." I fixed my sleeping position and faced the wall. I can hear twenty-four went back to his previous position as well.

"Me too.. I can't sleep. The game is tomorrow right?" He asked me from his bed.

"Yeah.. I wonder what the game is.." I replied to him with a sigh. They told us to use numbers to identify each other. We are not allowed to tell anyone our real names. My real name was George. Twenty-four is my roommate. He is a young man, about 17 years old. He's about 170 cm tall. Shorter than me. He has short brown hair and a rather muscular build. There are a total of 32 people here in this training area. Most of them are teenagers. They trained us here for the "big game". We've been trained here for almost 2 months. They trained us to use weapons, which I hated. There are rooms for two people in each one. I'm on room number 3.

I sighed as I slowly close my eyes while facing the grey wall.

My eyes snapped open as I hear a bell rang. That's the bell to tell us that it's morning and usually we gathered for morning roll call on the field before breakfast. I hopped off my bed and put on my leather jacket just like Twenty-Four. We went out of our room and saw the others. We walked towards the field. When we arrived the trainers are already there.

"Young ones. Today is your final day here. The day you've trained for is finally here! After this each of you will be guided into a chamber, there you will be able to choose ONE thing that you can bring into the game. Just ask the most important thing you can think of. Don't think of bringing useless item! And weapons are forbidden!" The chief told us.

After the morning rollcall and breakfast each of us were brought into a room just like the chief said. I sat on the chair there with a table and another chair in front of it.

 _It's not much different like the interrogation room._ I thought.

Suddenly the door opened and a guy came in and sat in front of me. He was carrying a file.

"Um, George Smith is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yes, George Smith." I answered.

"Okay, here you said you are 18 years old. Yes?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Your specialty is, speed... You're a runner, good at parkour, hiking, fleeing, and climbing trees. Your best weapon is a sword."

"I.. wouldn't say that I'm good at it. It's just the best among the worst.." I don't really like violence. I'm a bit pacifist. I can't use any weapon they provided there. But the sword is easy to hold.

"Uh-huh. So, what's the thing you want to bring into the game?" He asked me. I'm still confused of what this _thing_ is for. I quickly thought that if this game is running, I would need a good pair of shoe. So I thought of bringing running shoes.

"Can I bring a pair of running shoes?"

"Running shoes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's…. any shoes is okay." I just asked for a normal one for the conversation to end faster.

"Okay.. that's weird. But yes, I shall bring you your shoes. Just wait here Mr. Smith." He stood up and walked outside.

I waited for about 10 minutes before he came back with a pair of shoes on his hand. It was coloured gray and black and looked like normal shoes.

 _Holy shit, they actually got it._ I thought. I put it on and try walking with it.

"So, you're all good now?"

 **[6]** "Yeah, I'm good." I replied as I put the medkit into my bag.

\- "And also, please take that bag over there."

 **[22]** "Hey, mind if I ask what this backpack for?" I asked the man.

\- "For storing stuff, of course."

 **[25]** "For storing stuff? I know what backpacks are for but. Why would I need it?" I questioned as I put my gloves in.

"You'll know eventually, now please head over here please."

The man on each of the rooms guided the contestants into their chairs. Where they were tied.

 **[20]**

"Alright, this is going to hurt a bit." He whispered as he slowly put the syringe into my arm. I held my breath and waited for him to fully inject the syringe. After he pulled out the syringe he wiped the blood off my arm with a cotton and went outside the room.

 _Wait, he just gonna leave me here?_ I thought.

Suddenly, my head felt dizzy and I slowly loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Start of The Game

**[30]**

"AH!" I shouted as I suddenly woke up. As I placed my hand on my chest and felt my heart beating like crazy. _Wait, where am I?_ I thought as I slowly stood up and realized that I was inside a hole. I looked up and saw the sky. I tried climbing up but the walls are too slippery because it was made of iron blocks.

Suddenly I heard a buzz and the ground beneath me raises. I can hear pistons moving, I froze and waited until the floor carried me onto the surface where there's a glass tube surrounding me. I lifted my hand to cover the sun and saw the other people around me. We were in a circle surrounded by trees. And on the middle there were a bunch of chests.

"Wha?" I looked around me. As the others started looked at each other in confusion.

A voice counting down from 10 can be heard. Everyone took a running stance.

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

A bell rang as the glass tubes slide down. And everyone ran towards the chests. I ran towards the chest because I felt confident about my speed which was quickly proven wrong after I saw a male already arrived at the chests. I stopped and quickly charged back. Towards the woods. I can see some people also decided to go into the woods as well. After I entered the wood I kept running through the leaves and bushes. Suddenly my lower body hit something. I fell onto the ground and tumbled sideways. I groaned in pain as I slowly raised my body. I took a look of what I tripped on and I saw a chest. I quickly approached it and opened it.

In the chest I saw a stone sword and a pair of hand gloves. I quickly put it on and took the sword. I noticed something coming from a distance and quickly ran deeper into the woods.

-:-

 **[9]**

I came across a small town which I quickly went in to. I went inside one of the houses and barricaded the door with some blocks. I lied on the floor and panted. I stared at the wooden ceiling and tried to remember what happened. I can't remember how I got here. What I remember is my name and my number. And not to tell people your name. I can also recognize these people…

I put my hand on my head. As a slight headache hit me. _Shit.. I didn't get to take any supplies because I was too scared. Those guys definitely going to target the weak girls first._ I thought. _And here I am, competing with these bloody killers._ Suddenly I remembered that the chief told us about this game, and that we agreed to be put in here.

Suddenly the door swung open. I jumped back and stood up. I saw a guy holding a sword and carrying a shield on his back. He was panting.

"Thirteen!" I recognize him. He realized that I was in here and pointed the sword towards me. He stopped and looked at me.

"Nine!" I was his roommate back on the training camp. He was a strong guy.

"Thirteen, listen, let's work together and-" I wasn't even finished talking and he immediately shouted.

"I don't want to kill anybody!" He shouted.

"Eh?" I stopped.

"I never wanted to agree to this. If they told us this from the start I wouldn't want to join this game!" He dropped his sword.

"I-" I stuttered.

"Me neither, but we have to survive." I stood up and walked up to him.

"Do you have any weapon that I can use?" I asked him.

"What? But you're a girl."

"So what if I'm a girl?" I raised an eyebrow. He stopped and stared at me for a while.

"The sword and the shield is the only thing I managed to get. Oh and also these.." He put down his duffle bag and opened it. I looked inside it and saw two potions.

"This. This is the potion they taught us in the camp!" I told Thirteen as I grabbed the two potions. One is bright red, and the other was dark grey.

"This one must be Healing, and this one might be Weakness." I examined the two bottles.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can still remember them." Thirteen praised me.

"It's no big deal." As I put them on the side of my bags.

Suddenly a loud boom can be heard. Thirteen and I froze. Not long after that a voice can be heard.

" **Number Twelve has been slain."**

My eyes widened.

"Idiot!" I stomped my foot onto the ground.

"They, they're actually doing it.." Thirteen looked pale.

"That'll trigger everyone's bloodthirst. I bet you everyone will start killing each other." Thirteen whispered and looked down on the floor.

"Don't say that." I walked up to him and gave him my hand.

"Let's become allies for now. I'll help you out and you keep me alive. Deal?" I waited for his response. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Deal!"

-:- -:- -:-

 **[4]**

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I kept running through the woods.

"Shit shit! I wouldn't have chosen the shoes if they told me this from the start!" I complained as I kept running while being chased by a girl with a one-edged long iron sword. Who is known as Ten. She is rather tall and has long brown hair which is tied to a ponytail. She is wearing a black shirt.

"Stop running, I promise I'll make it quick and painless." She shouted.

"I'm not slowing down! And also, like hell being killed by a sword would be painless!" I declined her offer to stop and instead ran faster.

"Tch." She sheathed her sword and sprinted faster.

 _Crap, if this goes on. She'll eventually catch up to me._ I thought. I am carrying a bag with a couple of sticks and wood logs in it. I wanted to go for the sword since I managed to get to the chests first but. I thought I wouldn't need to hurt anybody.

Suddenly Ten sprinted away from me and disappeared behind the trees.

 _Did she give up?_ I thought as I slowed down.

Suddenly she jumped out of the bush in front of me with her sword already in hand. I stopped and ducked. Which saved my head from getting cut off because I can hear her sword whizzed just above my head. I tackled her and she fell down. I quickly stood up and ran away from her. Then I stopped and remembered that I should take her sword as well. But as soon as I turned around I saw her already running towards her sword.

 _Nevermind_ I thought as I continued to ran away from her.

I kept running, assuming that she's still chasing me. When suddenly I ran into a chest. I quickly opened it hoping to get a weapon to counter 10.

I found two tools that sort of like ice axe (climbing axe) or a pickaxe. And a rope. I put the rope in my bag and took both of the pickaxes. It's thinner and lighter than a normal pickaxe.

Not long after that Ten finally caught up to me.

"Wait Ten! Let's talk about this." I put my hands in front of me. She stopped and looked at me with her hand already on the hilt of her sword. I tried to come up with an excuse but my brain gave up halfway. Instead, I ran away from her again.

 _I bet she's already exhausted._ I thought as I ran towards a large jungle tree. I jumped towards it and dug one of my pickaxes into it. And quickly climbed it. After I was high enough I looked down to check if she's chasing me. And the answer is yes. She was panting on the bottom of the tree. I smiled and kept climbing higher onto the tree.

-:- -:- -:-

 **[7]**

"Huff." I breathed slowly so Eighteen won't notice me. I was hiding in a bush near him, he is making a fire. If I'm going to take down somebody this will be a great chance. I pulled out my two daggers from the side of my hip and waited for a good time to strike. Suddenly I heard something on my left. I saw Twenty with a stone spear. I smiled.

 _Why should you waste energy to kill someone when you can have somebody else do it for you._ I canceled my plan to kill Eighteen after seeing Twenty. Number Eighteen is strong, Twenty might be weaker than him, but he wouldn't be able to block that large spear with his ax.

Twenty slowly come out from behind the trees and walked slowly towards Eighteen. When he was right behind him I thought he was going to stab him on the back. Instead, he patted Eighteen on the back. Which Eighteen then quickly turned around. But then he smiled.

"Sup bro." Twenty dug his spear in to the dirt and lend his hand to Eighteen. Which Eighteen then took and shake his hand.

 _Oh right, they were roommates. I guess many roommates teamed up huh?_ I thought.

I can't get out of this bush now, or they'll definitely kill me. I'll just wait for them to sleep so I can assassinate them.

-:- -:- -:-

Contestants that have died so far:

 **Twelve (Gray Lane) Cause of Death:** Missing head.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends of Friends

**[9]**

"Are you done yet?" Thirteen asked me if I'm done making the fire yet. He was shivering.

"Not yet, just wait." As I hit the flint and steel together. A spark lit up one of the leaves and a small flame appeared. I smiled and moved back. Slowly the fire grew and lit up the sticks too.

"Ah... Isn't this cozy, thirteen?" As I sat down and hug my knees. Thirteen sat down near me.

"Uh, yeah sure." He kept being cautious since we're on a building's rooftop. Somebody might try to snipe us down from a nearby tree.

"Hey, Thirteen.." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He looked towards me.

"Are you scared?" I asked him. He stopped and stared at me with a pitiful expression.

"I know you're scared. You're still very young anyway.." He tried to cheer me up.

"I'm already sixteen you know?" He is 18 years old.

"That's not important, anyway, don't worry, I'm going to protect you. We made a deal right?" He smiled.

"Yes, we did," I smiled back.

-:- -:- -:-

"Nine!" A voice called out to me.

"Nine wake up!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" I slowly get up and rubbed my eyes. Thirteen pushed my head towards the ground and told me to be quiet.

"Wha-what's wrong? What's happening?" I asked him with a scared expression. He slowly peeked down from the roof.

"Twenty-two, and twenty-four. They're working together.." He whispered.

"Twenty-four.. wait," I slowly peeked down as well.

"He's carrying an iron sword.." Thirteen whispered. That's obviously bad. Since Twenty-Four is ranked the 5th most nimble person back in the training camp. Right after Four on the 4th place. And he is a good swordsman too. So this is obviously bad.

I tried to see what Twenty-Two is carrying, and I managed to catch a glimpse of her body. I saw that she was carrying an iron machete.

"This is bad. what should we do?" I whispered to Thirteen.

"I could try to fight, if you can support me with your potions."

"I can." I nodded. He smiled and grabbed his sword and shield. I examined my potions. I have healing on my left and weakness on my right. We slowly went downstairs, and went outside the building.

We slowly walk through the street, trying to find Twenty-Two and Twenty-Four. Suddenly an arrow flew past my ear. It landed on the ground and caught Thirteen's attention. He quickly put up his shield to where the arrow came from and I quickly hid behind him. I slowly peeked over his shoulder to see who shot the arrow.

I saw number Thirty on the distance. He was aiming at us. He put down his bow and it seems like he only got one arrow. Then Twenty-Two and Twenty-Four come out of a building not far behind us. Thirty pulled out a stone word and the twenties-pair also pulled out their weapons.

"Shit." Thirteen whispered. I gulped. I could throw this weakness potion towards twenty-two and twenty-four and got 2 for 1. Or throw this at Thirty. Shit, what should I do... I looked at Thirteen and it looks like he's not sure what to do either. The three of them slowly walked towards us.

I looked at Thirty and saw that he was looking at Thirteen. He was nodding. Thirteen noticed and nodded as well. I'm sure that they're communicating with each other. Thirty suddenly sheathed his weapon and walked towards us. Thirteen turned around.

"It's okay, he's with us." Thirteen whispered to me.

"You sure?" I replied.

Thirty walked up behind us and now it's 3v2.

"Let's take those two down first, those two are strong together. Both of them have speed-based build." Thirty whispered to me and Thirteen. Twenty-two and Twenty-four looked scared.

"But, let's try not to kill them." Thirteen tried to negotiate with Thirty. Which thirty then replied by raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, you still think that killing is wrong here? It's kill or be killed!" Thirty asked thirteen. Thirteen didn't reply. He held his sword tighter. And he suddenly swung his sword towards thirty. Which then I dodged because I was behind him too. I fell onto the floor. Thirty jumped back a bit farther.

"So we're not allies?" Thirty pulled out his sword.

"Fuck you, and your messed up logic." Thirteen replied.

"You're not so different, you could've killed me there." Thirty sway his sword. Thirteen looked pissed.

Twenty-four and twenty-two who looked confused.

 **[4]**

"Ten…" I groaned from above the tree. Ten looked up at me after hearing my voice.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I complained.

"Why? Because I want to kill you." She answered plainly.

"That's not something a girl should say…" I replied.

"Really? Then what should a girl say?" She asked me.

"I don't know, oh right. Like, would you go out with me?" I mocked her.

"Would you go to hell?" She replied. I sighed.

"Please go away. Just, please." I told her.

"I refuse."

"You piece a.." I sighed. Maybe I should really kill her. She looked away and continued scanning the area.

 _What is she searching for anyway? It has been a day and she's still chasing me._ I thought.

Then suddenly I noticed a guy that looked like Six from a distance, I know him back on the camp. He was a good medic, He might be willing to help me out. I slowly moved and climbed the nearby tree. Ten noticed me and moved towards me. I move closer towards the tree near Six so they'll see each other.

But then I realized something , Six isn't carrying any weapon. I realized that I just killed Six by luring Ten to him. And just as I thought, when Ten saw him she charged at em. I can't just see a guy that I know got butchered because of me.

I threw one of my pickaxe towards the ground which landed between Ten and Six. Six stopped and saw my pickaxe and looked upwards towards me. I jumped down hoping that I would land on top of Ten but I missed her by an inch which made me hurt my legs. I quickly stood up and tried to stop ten. But at that time, Ten's sword was already near me.

 _Oh so that's what she's up to.._ I thought. She purposely attacked Six knowing that I would help him and waited for me to jump down from the tree and kill me. Smart..

She hit me on the side my stomach. But since the angle she hit me from is poor. It failed to cut me in half. Instead, it just cut a part of my stomach open. I fell onto the ground holding the wound with my hand to slow the bleeding. She lifted her sword up and prepared to land another hit on me. I just closed my eyes and hope so it won't be that painful. Then suddenly a loud sound of steel hitting each other can be heard. I opened my eyes and saw Ten parrying a sword. The guy who is holding the sword was Twenty-Five.

 _Wait was the guy I saw twenty-five not six?_ I thought while looking around. I saw Six resting on a tree with a wound on his arm. _Oh so Twenty-Five was here too.._ I sighed. Twenty-five and Ten started to move further from me. Busy with their sword fight. I slowly crawled towards Six.

"Are you okay?" I asked six while panting, trying to hold the pain in.

"Yes." He replied putting his hand on his wound.

"We're cool right? Remember me? Four."

"I remember everyone…" Six replied.

"Let's become allies for a bit. Got any potions with you?" I asked him.

"Tch." He looked away.

"In my bag, there's a med kit. And some potions. Take it." He lowers his other shoulder so I can reach his bag. I opened it and saw a bright pink potion. I drank it and I felt an intense burning sensation on my chest and stomach. Not long after that my wound slowly healed.

"Now, please help me." Six pleaded. I pulled out another pink potion and gave it to him. After both of us healed we gathered our stuff back.

"You good?" Six asked me. I nodded.

"Let's make a run for it. Those two are dangerous compared to a runner like you." There are certain perks or category given to each of us. There are runners, warriors, tanks, supports, medic, etc. Runners like me are people who is agile, fast, and has good amount of stamina. Ten and Twenty-Five are both a Warrior. The only difference is Ten's second trait is Runner and Twenty-Five's is a Tank.

"You're right. Let's make a run for it." I replied. He nodded and ran on the opposite direction of Ten and Twenty-Five. Just as I about to follow him I felt guilty. _Should I try to save one of them?_ I thought.

 _Ten is a girl, and Twenty-Five is useful. I should at least save them. I mean, they won't kill a guy who saved them right?_ I thought. I looked back and walked towards the trees.

"Hey! Four!" I can hear Six shouted from afar. I walked through the leaves and trees and saw Twenty-five. He is on the side of a ravine. With Ten between them.

 _Now who should I save..._ I stopped. Ten is wounded she doesn't seem to be holding her sword anymore. Which then I found not far from them. Twenty-five still looks okay. I guess this battle is one-sided.

Twenty-five thrust his sword forward which stabbed Ten on her stomach. She fell backwards into the ravine. But she managed to grab onto the edge. One of her hand was holding onto the side of the cliff so she won't fall, and the other is holding her wound. Twenty-five chuckled and raised his foot. Preparing to kick Ten off.

 _Shit.. should I save her?_ I thought indecisively.

"You're strong, but not strong enough, that battle was pathetic.. but don't worry I'll remember your death as my first kill, before I kill the other contestants." Twenty-five laughed evilly. As he raised his foot higher.

Then I kicked him as strong as I could on the back, he was standing on one foot so he quickly loses balance and fell down the ravine while screaming.

"I would've saved you if you didn't say that.." I sighed. Not long after that a loud boom can be heard.

" **Number Twenty-Five has been slain."** The caster's voice echoed throughout the land.

"Even though I don't like killing people.. but if I could save the others by killing you, I guess it would be fine." I put my hands in my pockets. Then I heard a panting from beneath me. I looked down and saw Ten trying her best not to let go.

I sighed and grabbed her arm. Helping her get up. She lied down on the ground while panting and holding the wound on her stomach, a lot of blood is coming out of the wound. Her hand that was holding on is also bleeding.

I felt sorry for her and wanted to help her out even though she tried to kill me. I looked back and saw Six looking at me from behind the trees with a confused expression. I walked towards him and asked him for a potion. He gave one bright pink to me.

"You sure about this?" He asked me. I nodded.

I walked towards Ten and picked up her sword on the way. I sat down in front of her and gave her the potion which she quickly drank. And that healed her wound. And I also gave her the sword. After she took it as I slowly walked away from her. Expecting a slash. Instead she kneeled down before me.

"You saved my life, even though I tried to take yours. Now my life is yours." She handed her sword to me.

"Damn, you're really are a gentleman aren't you?" I replied and pushed her sword back.

"You don't need to, I saved you because I felt like it. I just don't like killing people." I told her. She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Then, I shall be your slave. And you shall be my master!" She smiled.

"Wait no, that's wrong-" Then I realized. She's a good swordsman, or swordswoman.. So having her as a bodyguard should be good.

"Okay! Then you have to protect me with your life no matter what happens." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I will, master." She stood up and bowed in front of me.

"Hey how about me? I helped you too with my potion." Six barged in on the conversation.

"Master shall I kill him?" Ten asked me. Six looked scared.

"No you shall not, he's useful, we cannot let him die." I told Ten. Six looked a bit relieved, and offended.

"Now, let's go search for some supplies. And Six you can take Twenty-Five's sword there." I pointed my finger towards the Iron sword lying on the ground. Six nodded and walked up to it.

 _Now I have a two people on my side, we must be the strongest team right now._ Or so I thought.

-:- -:- -:-

Contestants that have died so far:

 **Twelve (Gray Lane) Cause of Death:** Missing head.

 **Twenty-Five (Sean Garret) Cause of Death:** Falling from a great height. **Death assisted by** **: Four (Witnessed by Ten & Six)**

-:- -:- -:-

 **11,14,15,16,17,19,21,23,26,27,28,29,31,32;** are open for name requests.

 **Template:** Name – Nationality(optional) – Perk- Weapon(optional) **(PM if interested)**


	4. Chapter 4: Double Kill

**[13]**

I swung my sword towards Thirty, who is trying to find an opening to strike me from. Good thing I have shield with me, my sword might be shorter than his but with a shield at least I can reduce the chance of him hitting me.

Thirty swung his sword from over his head, trying to hit my head. I blocked his strike with my shield. Now with both of his hand up, there's an opening for his stomach.

I kicked him on the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards while screeching in pain. Thirty isn't much of a fighter, he's a runner after all. With Nine on my side, this battle should be easy. But with those two…

I looked back at Twenty-Two and Twenty-Four, who seemed like they're discussing what to do next. They are just watching us right now. Nine is standing not far from me, holding a grey potion on her hand. For now I could only hope that they won't attack me, cause that would mean game over for both Nine and Me.

Thirty ran forward, preparing to strike again. This time I hit him with my shield to stun him. He didn't seem to be expecting me to use my shield. He fell backwards, onto the ground. I raised my sword up high, aiming for his head. But I didn't hit him. I stopped right there, frozen in a weird pose.

 _If I kill him here, then that would prove that I'm not so different than these people.._ I thought slowly lowering my sword. Thirty looked scared, cowering in fear.

I turned around to face Twenty-two and Twenty-Four, they suddenly stopped talking and stared at me. I put an intimidating face towards them. They glared at me. Then looked at each other and nodded, soon after that they sheathed their weapons and ran towards the wood.

I sighed and looked back at Thirty, who is still on the ground. Nine slowly approached me.

"What should we do with him?" She whispered.

I don't want to kill him, but I don't want to help him either, he tried to shoot me earlier, I can't just forget that. But I guess, I'd be glad if my life got spared by somebody.

I lend him my hand. He looked at me with tears on his eyes. _I guess he was scared that he was going to die there._ I smiled.

He smiled back and took my hand. I helped him up and pat him on the shoulder. He wiped the tears on his eyes and let go of my hand.

Suddenly, an arrow hit him on the back. He fell towards me. That surprised us. We didn't expect anyone to be here besides us.

A loud boom go off.

" **Number Twenty has been slain."**

I was surprised yet again, I thought the one who died was Thirty, but I guess there's another fight happening somewhere..

I handed Thirty into Nine's hand. She held him and looked at me.

"Use that potion on him, take him to safety." I commanded her. She nodded and dragged Thirty into a nearby house. I looked towards where the arrow is from and saw a figure in the distance.

 **[7]**

Shit, I wasn't expecting it to be like this…

I looked at Twenty's corpse on the ground. Eighteen looked furious as he glared at the killer.

When I was following Twenty and Eighteen through the woods, trying to kill one of them. Suddenly Twenty-Seven appeared out of nowhere with a sickle. Twenty jumped in the way to protect Eighteen who wasn't paying attention. The sickle dug into Twenty's chest. Thought this was a great opportunity, I jumped out of the tree and jumped on Twenty-Seven. Eighteen went to help Twenty but it was too late, the alarm went off, indicating someone's death.

I managed to get one of my knife jabbed into Twenty-Seven's shoulder. He screamed in pain and pushed me off his back. With his sickle now gone he is now empty-handed, or so I thought. He pulled out my knife from his shoulder and threw it away. He glared at me with angry eyes.

He pulled out a stone sword from his bag and spun it. I hesitated if I should attack or not. I was holding two knife, but now I only have one. Since the other one is now on the ground not too far from Twenty-Seven.

Twenty-Seven is a Warrior, good with swords, strong build, and a rather tough body. That attack from me seems like It doesn't affect him at all. Suddenly a sickle flew past me. Twenty-Seven deflected it and the sickle landed on the ground. I looked back and saw Eighteen holding his stone axe tight.

Eighteen charged towards Twenty-Seven, lifting his axe. I rolled sideways out of Eighteen's way towards my knife to retrieve it. Eighteen swung his axe from the side to hit Twenty-Seven's head. Twenty-Seven ducked and dodged it. Then he quickly slashed through Eighteen with his sword. Eighteen's stomach cut open and he fell on to the ground.

A loud boom went off again. **"Number Eighteen has been slain."**

He killed two guys in a row... I looked at him with awe. I stopped after I retrieved my knife and now I'm crouching with one hand behind my back and one is holding the knife I just took. He panted.

He turned around to face me, still panting. He looked at me with an intimidating expression.

 _He's got to be exhausted now, I should try to kill him now. He might be more dangerous if I meet him later on._ I thought.

I threw the knife on my left hand towards his head and quickly ran towards him. He deflected the first knife, just as I expected of his good reflexes. I reversed my knife with the edge facing out and launched my fist towards his throat. He saw this coming and bent backward. I hit the side of his cheek and managed to make a small cut. He pushed me back with his hands on my breast.

I staggered back and covered my chest. My face was red.

 _Where do you think you touched me you bastard.. just because we were in the heat of the moment there..._ I thought while glaring at him. His face was red too, I guess he realized where he touched me. But he quickly shook it off and prepared to attack.

He ran towards me with his sword in hand. I examined him for a moment. His chin is tucked in as to protect his throat, remembering the place I aimed for earlier. His left hand is in front of him, ready to fend off my attack from my right hand. And his right hand is holding the sword beside him, pointed forward, ready for stabbing. I think I know what he's trying to do.

I held my knife tighter, still on the reverse position with my thumb on the bottom of my knife handle. I took a deep breath and held it. When he was close enough, he thrusts his sword towards my stomach. I dodge the sword to the left. Now his right side is open for me. I dashed forward and slashed his throat. He stopped and bent forward. I repositioned my knife so the edge is now facing in instead of out. And stabbed him on the back. He fell forward and froze on the ground.

I let out my breath and closed my eyes, waiting for the sign of his death to go off. But there was no sound. I looked back and saw him on his knees with one of his arm holding his throat.

 _He's not dead?_ I thought. Then I noticed that the wound on his shoulder was already disappeared. He let go of his throat and pulled out my knife from his back. He stood up and turned around to face me.

 _How did he survive that? Did he ate a gold apple or drank a regeneration potion before this?_ I thought. With my eyes widened.

"I'm not going to be killed by a little girl." He said. With his brown eyes glaring at me. He lifted his sword beside him ready for another attack. I could go on with this forever, if only my stamina could catch up to me.

I put all my energy for that last two attacks. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I noticed the enderpearl beside Twenty's corpse. And planned to use it to flee. Because not only my stamina has ran out, my knives are too.

I charged towards him, faking an attack. He lower his sword to the right and swung it upward, trying to slash me. I avoided it and went to his right. I leaped towards Twenty's corpse and picked up the enderpearl. I stood up and prepared to throw the enderpearl.

I pulled back my right hand and stretched out my left hand, aimed as far as I could and quickly threw the enderpearl.

Twenty-Seven realized what I was up to. And threw his sword towards me. Just as it was about to hit me, the enderpearl breaks. And my vision went black. Excruciating pain went through my body and it successfully teleported me away.

-:- -:- -:-

 **Contestants that have died so far:**

 **Twelve (Gray Lane) Cause of Death:** Missing head.

 **Twenty-Five (Sean Garret) Cause of Death:** Falling from a great height. **Death assisted by** **: Four (Witnessed by Ten & Six)**

 **Twenty (Ken Albert) Cause of Death:** Heart malfunctions. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven & Eighteen)**

 **Eighteen (Douglas Evandar) Cause of Death:** Severe wound on lower abdomen. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bruiser

**[3]**

I stopped sharpening my blade after hearing the alarm went off.

" **Number Twenty-Nine has been slain."** I sighed and continued sharpening my iron sword.

"Too bad that the strong ones are still alive, huh?" Five crossed her arms. I ignored her and lifted my sword, examining it. Five smiled and sat down next to me.

"We're now well-armed, we should start hunting the others." Five pat me on the shoulder. Five was my roommate, she is a good hunter and a runner. She's good with knives and light weapons. Not only that, she was also my friend before they brought us here.

"What's with the cold attitude, Dallas?" Five asked me with a teasing voice.

"Don't call me by my real name Medea." I pushed her away.

"Aha! You just called my name. Now we're even!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and sheathed my blade.

"I don't like killing others, Five…" I sighed.

"Hm? And why is that?" She asked me with an innocent face. I looked at her.

"I lived my whole life with the thing my parents told me; _Never do things to people that you wouldn't want them to do to you._ You wouldn't like to be killed don't you?" I asked her, "Um, no, I don't think so.", she answered nonchalantly.

"My solution to this game is, that we just need to accept it and lived here just like we would on the outside of the game. Just pretend that this game doesn't exist."

"Don't wish for the impossible Dal." She stood up. She put up a cold expression and pulled out her knife.

"If it is that easy we wouldn't need these." She stared at her knife with blank eyes. I looked at her with a bit worried. She put her knife back and turned to face me.

"But don't worry! I'll make sure that I will slaughter anyone that tries to harm you, Dallas!" She smiled. I moved back from her and smiled awkwardly.

"And please, stop calling me by my name," I told her, she smiled and I looked away from her.

 _I swear I will unite these bandits together._ I thought.

 **[13]**

"Shit..." I looked down on Twenty-Nine's corpse on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Eleven stopped looting the corpse and looked up to me. After Thirty got shot, I ended up fighting Twenty-Nine, who was working together with the shooter, Thirty-Two.

If not for Eleven's help I would've been dead by now.

When I was fighting Twenty-Nine who was using a stone sword and Thirty-Two who was using a bow. Suddenly Eleven appeared out of nowhere with an Iron shovel. He knocked out Twenty-Nine and Thirty-Two ran away. Soon after, the caster said that Twenty-Nine was dead.

"Again, thanks, Eleven." I thanked him. He finished looting the corpse and stood up. He wiped the sweat off his face and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, it's okay. It seems like you needed help there." He told me while looking around. I was about to tell him about Nine and Thirty but suddenly he told me to be quiet.

"Shh." He put his finger in front of his lips.

"There's somebody here besides us." He whispered.

"Uh, that'll probably be Nine," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nine… you mean that hunter girl?"

"No no, the short support girl. _That_ Nine." I corrected him. He thought for a while.

"Ohh! That _blondie_! Yeah, I know her. Where is she?" He looked around again. I guided him into the house that I saw Nine went into.

And as soon as I opened the door a sword swung towards me. Suddenly Eleven pushed me out of the way and kicked the attacker. The attacker was Nine. She thought we were an intruder. She screeched and flew across the room. Hitting a wall and fell motionless on the floor.

"Nine!" I shouted, "Oops, my bad." Eleven apologized. I glared at him with angry eyes and ran towards Nine, "Nine! Are you okay?" I helped her up. She coughed. "Dude what the fuck!" I yelled at Eleven.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was her, besides, that sword would've hit you if I didn't push you away."

"Tch." I looked at Nine who is putting her hand on her stomach, "No no, it's okay, that was a stupid thing to do... I should've known that you were still alive since I didn't hear your name being called." Nine stood up as I helped her.

"Where's Thirty? I asked her as she picked up the stone sword she was using, "Upstairs.." She brushed the dust off her hoodie.

I noticed Eleven slowly walked upstairs. I looked at Nine who is standing still. I noticed there were tears on her eyes like she was going to cry. "Nine, are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt that much?" I tried to cheer her up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards the stairs, "I'm okay, the pain just made my eyes sweat." Her face was red right after she said that. She walked upstairs with her back facing me. I followed her.

She suddenly stopped and looked at me over her shoulder, "Sorry for almost hitting you there. And also, good job coming back alive." She said while blushing a bit and continued to walk upstairs. I smiled and followed her.

Upstairs I saw Thirty lying on a bed unconscious with Eleven leaning on a wall near him. I saw an empty bottle on a table and the grey potion.

So she used the potion on him.

"So what's with Eleven here?" Nine asked me. "Oh, so you remember my name?" Eleven smiled. Nine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just tried to remember the names of people who might be a threat towards me…" She said while looking away from him, "Aw, thanks for the compliment!" Eleven smiled.

I examined Eleven. He's slim and pretty tall, taller than Thirty but Shorter than me, he has dark brown eyes. He has a pretty normal build and has short brown messy hair that reached down to his ears. He's wearing a grey jacket and a white shirt underneath, and he's also wearing a dark grey trouser. His only visible weapon is an Iron shovel, which has blood stains on the tip.

I gotta admit, that strike from him with his shovel is pretty powerful. That knocked Twenty-Nine straight onto the ground.

"So? Going to ignore me are you?" Nine stared at me with a frown.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… I mean, he saved my life so… I guess having him here aren't so bad."

"Yes, staying in groups is really is important…" Eleven said as his cheerful expression turned into cold and emotionless stare. Nine and I stared at him.

"Especially with those three still alive…" Eleven muttered with a pale and worried expression.

 **[24]**

"Twenty-Four, tell me," Twenty-Two asked me while she runs behind me, I looked back at her, Twenty–Four is a slim, young redhead, her height compared to mine is 5 to 6. She's carrying a machete and she was known to be a good warrior in the camp, "Why didn't we finish off those three?"

"It's because," I hesitated for a while, she's right, we should've tried to take down Thirteen there, but since other contestants started to come, I thought that it wasn't a good idea to fight, "It's because I was being cautious, what's the purpose of killing others when you'd get killed soon after?" She looked down in agreement.

"Besides, they just announced that Twenty-Nine just died right? I saw him when we were there. Thirteen must've killed him!", I said while sprinting through the woods trying to get as far as possible. Suddenly I noticed somebody in an iron armor in the distance. I stopped and examined him. He's wearing a full iron armor that covered his entire body and an Iron helmet that shaped like a crusader bucket helm that covered his entire face and has narrow eyeslits. He noticed me and Twenty-Two and turned to face us.

"Shit," I muttered as I slowly walked back, he gazed menacingly towards me, "It's the bruiser…" I pulled out my sword, Twenty-Two followed. The bruiser is a tall muscular man that dressed like a knight, his number is Fourteen. He was called The Bruiser because of his fighting style which he often only uses his fists, and he never seems to turn down any offer to fight.

"Come forth you weaklings," His voice echoes from inside the helmet, it made him sounded scary. He raised his blood-stained iron gauntlets. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him, "What should we do Twenty-Four?" Twenty-Two asked me, "Isn't it obvious? He doesn't have any weapons so of course we take him down!" I loudly whispered Twenty-Two nodded in reply.

We charged towards Fourteen with our weapons in hand, Fourteen took a stance and put his fists in front of him, I lifted my sword and prepared for a strike. I aimed for his head and swung as hard as I could, I can see he tries to block my attack with his armor-covered forearm. Instead of blood spattering, I heard a loud clank from my strike. My sword only manages to penetrate barely an inch into his iron plate, before I knew it, his fist already dug into one of my cheeks.

"UGH," I staggered backward, trying to keep my balance. I returned a fist towards him blindly, I hit him on the head, but he didn't even budge. He punched me in the chest which sent me falling onto the ground. Just as he was about to pull out my sword, Twenty-Two swung her iron machete towards the chainmail gap on Fourteen's shoulder, which proven effective as he groaned in pain and tried to catch Twenty-Two, she sprinted back and looked at me.

"Are you a freaking idiot? You shouldn't punch an armored man dumbass! Hit him in the gaps on his armor!", Fourteen looked surprised that she could know where to hit him, I examined his armor and noticed the gaps, like behind his knees and on his neck. As I expected out of a _Warrior_ , Twenty-Two is really good with swords.

I quickly raised my body from the ground, I noticed him pulling out my sword and spun it, "Shit." I looked at Twenty-Two who also seemed worried. She looked at me, judging from her gaze, I bet she's wondering what we should do. My best bet is _to run_ , with that heavy iron armor Fourteen shouldn't be as _fast_ as us. Especially him being a _Tank._ He just kept standing there while waiting for us to act. I just signaled Twenty-Two with a nod and prepared to run.

Just as I was about to run I heard a sound of breaking glass. I felt a sudden weakness in my body. I fell on my arms and knees and cold sweat flowed down my forehead. This feeling… It feels like I can't move my body at all… I looked over to Twenty-Two and it seems like she's feeling the same. I noticed some weird particles oozing around her. Could it be? I looked over my shoulder and saw Fourteen slowly walking towards us with his sword in hand. He must've used a potion on us. I gulped down, waiting to see what he will do. He stopped after he was close enough to both of us. I was just frozen there, every time I tried to move an extremely uncomfortable feeling goes through my body.

Twenty-Two tried to crawl away to reach her sword, I stared at her with my eyes widened, _if she does that… Fourteen will…_ I looked at Fourteen which just noticed this. He walked towards her and raised his sword with his two hands, with the sword was facing downwards.

"Penny!", I shouted her name trying to alert her, but it was too late. Fourteen thrust the sword downwards, piercing through Twenty-Two's stomach and dug into the ground. My eyes widened seeing what's happening before me. My heart throbbed faster, my only actual friend that I have before I was brought to the camp. The one who I knew since I was a kid. Is going to be killed in front of me.

She was gritting her teeth, trying to hold the pain. Out of anger, I stood up and charged at Fourteen, "AAA!" I shouted as I swung my fist towards him, he fended it off and launched two hits on me. He punched me on my cheek and gave me an uppercut. I fell towards the ground and lied there facing the sky.

 _Shit._ I thought. _That hurts more than it should be with the potion effects on me._

"AHH!" I heard Fourteen screamed, I tried to move my neck so I can see what's going on. And there, I saw Fourteen staring at his right arm, that is now gone. Blood flowing out violently from it. I saw Ten holding a long iron sword not far from him.

"Hup!" Ten raised her sword and swung it downright towards Fourteen. Fourteen noticed this and caught the blade with his left hand. He gripped it so hard his palm started to bleed, "Don't mess with me!", again his echoing voice can be heard shouting from inside his helmet. He pulled the long sword towards him and kick Ten as she was getting pulled towards him. Fourteen quickly dug the long sword into the ground and pulled out a potion. It was colored pink.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Four appeared and kick the potion off his arm, "No you don't!", he yelled and hit Fourteen with a pickaxe, "You little…", Fourteen clenched his fist, as they were fighting, I was slowly being dragged away from them. A hand was dragging me away, it was Six. He dragged me behind the trees and gave me a pink potion, "Here, drink this." He lends me the potion but I denied, "Help Twenty-Two first, she was-" Before I finished my sentence he quickly replied, "Don't worry she's fine.", I looked behind him and saw Twenty-Two resting against a tree with her wound slowly healing and pink bubbly particles emitting from her. I smiled and took the potion from Six.

 **[8]**

" _Hmmm… unexpected, truly unexpected…_ "I whispered from within the trees. I am hiding on a tree while watching Ten and Four fighting an armored guy. I was waiting for Fourteen to kill Twenty-Two and –Four. But those two butt in instead. Now my plan to scavenge their supplies is now ruined. I grit my teeth in anger.

But wait, where did Twenty-Two go? I noticed both the sword and Twenty-Two's body is gone. I tried to look around them to find where she goes. _Nope, can't find her._ I gave up immediately, "But damn… she sure was bleeding a lot, must've been that time of the month.", I chuckled as I tell a joke to myself. "Hehe…" I stopped laughing as soon as I realize that it was a bad joke. Deep down, I wanted to help them, but… It'd be too much of a bother for me.Plus, having friends would just make you hesitated later on when you _really_ have to kill them. Such a bother…

I continued watching them fought as I waited for one of them to fall. Suddenly I saw another figure in the distance. He was running towards the commotion but suddenly stopped after realizing what is happening. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, it was a guy wearing a gray shirt and trousers. He has short black hair underneath a white cap. It was Thirty-Two. He was carrying a bow. He pulled out an arrow and aimed at them.

"Maybe I should try to take his items instead?" I thought as he released the arrow into the fight.

Ten noticed this and pushed Four away, "Master look out!" Four staggered back because of his accomplice's unexpected action. Ten managed to cut the arrow in half and saved Four, Fourteen sees this as an opportunity and went for his sword, "Huh?" He noticed that the sword was already gone, an arrow hit him on the back but bounced right off because of his thick armor. Ten was busy gazing at the forest trying to find who shot the arrow while Four decided to charge towards Fourteen from behind him.

"YAH!" He swung his pickaxe towards him, Fourteen dodged it and returned a fist, hitting Four in the stomach. Four let go of his pickaxes as his grip weakened, Fourteen grabbed him by the neck and raised him from the ground. Four grasped Fourteen left arm trying to make him let go, "Master!", Ten noticed this and ran to help Four. Fourteen raised his right arm and swung it to hit Four, which resulting a bloody meat slapping Four in the face, "Uh, GROSS!" Four shook his head to rid the blood.

"Oh, right…", Fourteen muttered silently from his helmet staring at his right hand. Ten swung her sword towards Fourteen's left arm to cut it. Fourteen managed to dodge this and let go of Four which then fell down on the ground. Fourteen cocked his fist back and launched a punch, Ten tried to block it with her sword. His fist hit the sword right in the middle, and to my surprise, broke it in half, I looked at the shattering sword with my eyes widened. His fist went through the sword and hit Ten in the face, making her flew backward and landing on the ground.

"He sure packs a punch," I thought as Ten slowly raising herself up and stared at her _now-broken_ sword with her eyes widened. Fourteen panted and held his right arm with his left arm, he already bled so much.

 **[14]**

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," My vision began to blur, "The bleeding…" I stared at my hand through the helmet, "Needs to be stopped…" I reached to my belt pack behind me, trying to find a potion. Instead, I found a weird crystal ball, I put it in front of my face so I can see it better, "Oh, it's that _Ender Pearl_ she taught me, I think I should throw it to use it?" I pulled my hand back, trying to gather strength and threw the pearl away.

"Ten! The pearl!", I heard the little man shouting, the nimble girl threw her sword hilt towards the ender pearl, just as it was about to hit the pearl an arrow flew and hit the sword hilt and make a loud clanking voice. I chuckled as I saw their surprised expression. "I shall see you, kids, later…" I muttered slowly as I gritted my teeth, remembering that the pearl will give you pain on use. I lost my vision for a second and a painful feeling went through my body. And a large river replaced the trees in front of me. " I survived…" I collapsed and fell into the river. My head was facing downwards and I can see the water slowly getting into my helmet. _Oops,_ I fixed my position so I faced upwards, gazing at the orange sky and smiled.

"I'm not going to die, until, I fight you one last time…" I slowly lose consciousness as the cold water drenched my whole body.

" **BOOM"** _A loud noise can be heard._

-:- -:- -:-

 **Eight, Eleven, and Fourteen belongs to their rightful owners as requested OCs.**

-:- -:- -:-

 **Contestants that have died so far:**

 **Twelve (Gray Lane) Cause of Death:** Missing head.

 **Twenty-Five (Sean Garret) Cause of Death:** Falling from a great height. **Death assisted by: Four (Witnessed by Ten & Six)**

 **Twenty (Ken Albert) Cause of Death:** Heart malfunctions. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven & Eighteen)**

 **Eighteen (Douglas Evandar) Cause of Death:** Severe wound on the lower abdomen. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven)**

 **Twenty-Nine (Alex Taufik) Cause of Death:** Blunt force trauma. **Killer: Eleven (Witnessed by Thirteen and Thirty-Two) .**


	6. Chapter 6: The Roaming Reaper

**[7]**

"Ah…" I groaned silently, trying to hold the pain on my left eye, "That bastard, Twenty-Seven…" just as I was about to get teleported away from him, his sword managed to slash my left eye open. I don't know about the wound, but, it's bleeding a lot, and it burns.

I released my hand from my left eye, staring at my blood covered hand, "Tch." I clenched my left eye, trying not to open it. I reached into my bag. Trying to find anything to stop the bleeding, I found a piece of long bandage and wrapped it around the left side of my head, covering my left eye.

"Hm…" I tried looking around with only my right eye, it doesn't feel the same. It limits my vision greatly. I sighed in disappointment. _"At least that sword didn't take my life…"_ I thought as I caress my long brown hair that has blood on it. I sighed some more. I looked back at where I threw the ender pearl from. _"Is he going to chase after me, though?"_ I thought.

I walked away, trying to find a water source to wash the blood on hair and my body. After I walked about 10 minutes or so I finally found a river. It was heading towards somewhere, I saw some blocks and dirt getting carried in its stream. I happily walked towards it and dipped my hand in it. It was cold.

I formed my hand into a cup and scoop out some water from it. I slowly washed the tip of my hair, cleaning off the blood. I kept washing it without paying attention to what's around me. Suddenly when I dipped my hand into the river I noticed something. It was red, blood was mixed in it. I looked to where the blood is coming from and saw a large armored body, floating and following the river's stream. I stood up and reached for my knife. Which then I remembered that I lost them. I stared at my empty hand in disappointment.

I stared at the body as it floated past me, it belongs to a guy, and he looked like he's unconscious. I noticed that his right hand is missing, that's must've where the blood was coming from, at this moment I was thinking about where should I help him or not. I didn't know who's in it because he has armor covering his face and body. But wait, if he was coming from there, that means there were a battle there right? I think I should stay away from there. I thought as I followed the body.

 **[24]**

"WHOA!" I suddenly woke up, I looked around as I was greeted by the others' surprised expressions, "Uh… How long was I out?", I asked them, Four smiled and lend me his hand, offering to help me get up from the floor. I took it kindly as I stood up, I looked around and noticed I was in an attic of a building.  
"Nice to see that you're still alive bro." Four pat my shoulder, "Same goes for you.", I saw Penny sitting on a couch hugging her knees. I looked at her torn shirt that she tried to cover with her knees. She smiled at me, I just smiled back. I saw Six sitting on a chair looking for something in his backpack. Ten was standing behind Four, glaring at me.

"Thanks for saving us back there Four… and Ten." I thanked them, Twenty-Two did the same after that. "It's nothing, I mean, we're friends, right? Friends got to help each other!" Four smiled and sat down on the floor. I backed away and sat next to Penny. We talked about what happened on the last day. Where the game begins. Some of us already died. Probably Fourteen have killed someone already, I noticed his gauntlets had bloodstains on them.

Suddenly my stomach growled. I blushed a bit in embarrassment, everyone stared at me, "Actually… you guys are hungry aren't you?" Four looked at our faces, the others just looked down in agreement, Four looked at Six as he shook his head in reply. I looked outside the small window on the wall and saw the sun is starting to set.

"It's not too late to hunt for food now…" Four stood up and stretched his hands, "You guys stay here, your wounds were just healed, right? You must be exhausted. I'll check some of these houses for food, you guys stay." Four walked downstairs, Ten followed him, picking up two iron swords from the table near Six, leaving one more Iron sword that was supposed to be mine. There was an awkward silence between the three of us. Six stared at me and Twenty-Two with a blank expression. Twenty-Two was staring at the wall, trying to ignore Six's stare. Six doesn't really know us from the camp. Right now, he's just a friend of a friend.

"Hey do you guys…" Six suddenly bring up a conversation, Penny and I stared at him, "Do you guys… know each other? I'm pretty sure you were calling her Penny back there. " He asked, raising an eyebrow towards us. Penny and I looked at each others' eyes, asking each other if we should tell him or not, I faced Six and answered, "Yes, Twenty-Two, or… Penny and I were friends before we were brought into the game."

Six _tched_ at me and looked away, "How nice for you people, huh? All friendly and stuff." He said with an annoyed tone, I raised an eyebrow, "It's already enough for me that Four was kind enough to pick me up mid-game. A guy like me, who has no talent or the courage to kill anyone. It hurts me with the fact that I still survive this far…" He stared at the palm of his hand, _",even though it have been only a day."_ Six muttered and stared at me, "Hey, how did you two meet each other? Didn't the others tried to kill you?"

Penny stared at me, we didn't know how we met each other either. It just happened. When I was running through the trees, I suddenly ran into her. We decided to work together and… well, it turned to this…

That's what's going on in my mind, but my mouth didn't want to tell Six anything, suddenly Six bring up another subject, "Hey, wanna hear a _scary story_?" He puts on a smile. I immediately looked towards him, eager to hear what he has to say. Seeing our expressions, he smiled and opened his mouth, "Yesterday, when the game first started…" He whispered slowly in a grim tone.

"I ran into guy.", I raised an eyebrow. Ran into a guy? Well, that's common. Everyone must've at least ran into someone here, "But not just any guy…" Of course, it won't, huh? "To my surprise, I've never seen him at the camp." My eyes widened.

"My theory is… that there is a secret, _Thirty-Third_ person…" A chill runs down my spine, "Well, that's what I thought! But then later I noticed that it was just the late Twenty-Five!" He chuckled, our expressions turned immediately.

"But seriously, though, yesterday, I ran into a guy. Well… let's just say that I was lucky that he didn't see me. Because the guy I ran into was…" I waited for he's going to say next. Suddenly, Four ran upstairs carrying a sack. "Guys! I got some food!" He shouted as he put the sack down, inside there were bread, steaks, and some cooked chicken. We smiled and grabbed some.

"You're not going to eat? Four?" I asked him while biting into a piece of steak, "Maybe later, I'll just let you guys fill yourself and I'll eat what's left. Besides, I'm not really hungry. What about you Ten? Aren't you going to eat?" Four asked Ten who is sitting near him, "I shall eat after you've eaten, Master." She said in a humble voice, "You don't need to address me as 'Master', you know?" Four told her.

"Hey, why is she calling you master?" Penny asked, holding a bread, "Four _kinda_ saved Ten's life so Ten owes him her life, basically…" Six answered her question.

"Uh-huh…" Penny nodded in reply, I can see her belly button through the hole on her shirt, her shirt is also soaked in blood, Four noticed this too, "Hey aren't you going to change? I mean, your shirt is soaked in blood you know." Penny diverted her eyes elsewhere. She wants to, but she doesn't know what to do because she doesn't have any more clothes. I sighed and took off my jacket.

"Here." I gave it to her, she blushed and took it from my hand, putting it on. I watched as she pulled up the zipper towards her neck. I noticed Four smirking. "Wha-What is it? You're not going to give her any clothes anyway right?"

"Of course not!" Four threw away a black t-shirt behind him, winking at me. I sighed and took another bite out of my steak. I looked outside the window behind Four and watch the sun slowly sets.

 **[14]**

"Ugh…" I slowly woke up, I'm feeling really weak, and my head hurts like hell. I realized that I was still alive and lying on the ground. I panicked and quickly sit up. I touched my body to make sure I am not dreaming. I remembered what happened and quickly looked at my right hand. The wound was already treated, it has been wrapped in bandages and the bleeding seems to have stopped. I examined my surroundings and noticed that I was under a tent, a large piece of fabric being held up with two sticks beside a river. I heard a silent humming near me and quickly snapped my vision towards it. And there I saw a girl cooking a chicken on a campfire with her back facing me. I slowly stood up and walked towards her.

" _This sould be an easy kill,"_ I thought, slowly sneaking towards her. When I was right behind her, I pulled my fist back, preparing to punch her behind her head. Just as I was about to launch my fist. A thunder roared behind me.

BOOM! The sound of the thunder was muffled a bit by my helmet. The girl quickly looked back to see the lightning. Instead, she saw me with my fist up. She was one-eyed, her left eye is covered with bandages. She must've got injured. "Oh, you've finally woke up." She said in a calm tone. I put down my fist and looked down at her. She pulled the chicken out of the fire and handed it to me.

"Here," She said, handing the chicken to me. I hesitated a bit as I took the cooked chicken from her hands. She leaned against the stone wall. Looking towards the river behind me as the rain started to shower down.

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow under the helmet. "You're not going to eat it?" She asked. _Does she not know who I am? I could just bash-her-skull-in this instance!_ I thought. My stomach rumbled, and I decided to shook away my intention of killing her. I slowly loosen the strapping of my helmet and raised it slightly, so it only reveals the lower part of my head, my mouth. I opened my mouth and bite through the hard, well-cooked meat. It was still hot, but I ignore the burn and kept on eating. Suddenly I remembered about the girl, I lower the helmet back and peeked through the helmet's eye holes. And saw her sitting there staring at me. I handed the left piece of chicken and gave it to her. She smiled and rejected my offer politely, she said she already ate. I was glad and finished the rest of the chicken.

I'll let her stay alive for now because I'm pretty sure she's saved my life. She must have been the one who pulled me out of the river, and treated my wounds, and she also fed me. So killing her now would make me feel bad. Which I usually don't feel at all. I noticed a red potion sitting on the ground near her. I quickly crawled towards it. She noticed me and took the bottle.

"No." She said, "You can't use it." I stared at her through the helmet. "Why can't I?" I asked, "Healing potions heal wounds, but does not grow limbs back. Same with my eye…" She looked down, she's right, healing potion does not heal that good, I need a regeneration potion instead. I looked at her left eye. Blood is soaking the bandage a bit. She must've lost her eye to someone.

The rain started to get heavier and I crawled closer to the stone wall to avoid water splattering on me.

 **[7]**

"I wonder if this is the right thing to help him…" I thought. Fourteen is really strong, but he often ignores other people. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to pierce his armor. And I can't kill him with my bare hands obviously. So maybe, for now, It would be a good idea to befriend him.

The moon started to rise and the sky went dark.

 **[8]**

"Hm… Where did he go?" I whispered silently, looking around the dark forest trying to find where Fourteen has gone. And I thought I could loot his corpse if he bled out. But I guess that's not the case since I haven't heard any announcement yet…

The cold drops of water rain down on me, as it slowly drenches my clothes. I sighed and tried to protect my head from the rain, hiding under the tree leaves. I shivered a bit as my body started to get cold from the rain.

I tried to calm myself down, trying to ignore the coldness wrapping around me. Suddenly, something caught my attention. Above all sounds, over the sounds of water drops and the sounds of moving leaves. I heard a sound of steel hitting each other, a sound of clanking. It might just be falling object, but I decided to investigate what it was. I followed to where I heard the sound from. I walked through the rain and trees, and there I saw somebody. A guy, carrying a considerable amount of weapons. I gazed at him with amazement in my eyes.

He is carrying a spear on his back. And he also has 3 short weapons. One of them is a small sickle, tied onto his belt. The other is a sword, sheathed on the other side of his belt. And the last one is an axe. Which he carries in his hand.

He has a hoodie which he pulled up to cover his head. He's walking somewhere, I decided to follow him since his supplies would greatly help me.

I kept following him for quite a while until suddenly, he stopped. Of course, I stopped as well, thinking that he might've noticed me. I tried to hide behind a tree and peeked towards him. He was staring upright towards something. I looked to what he is staring at and saw a dim light coming from the second floor of a building. We've arrived in some kind of a village.

I looked at him, waiting for what he's going to do next. He looked down as and put his axe down. He climbed one of the trees and peeked through the window from a distance. I can't see what he's looking at, but I bet he must've seen somebody in there.

A lightning strikes behind me and made a shadow of me flashed on the wall of the house. Realizing this, I quickly hide behind the trees again. Did he saw me? I peeked once more and saw him still staring at the house.

 **[30]**

I opened my eyes, waking up from my sleep. I looked around and was surprised since it was already dark, a lightning struck and kinda surprised me a bit, which made me flinched. I noticed a small torch attached to a wall across the room. Lighting the room a bit.

I was resting against a wall, I tried to stand up and examined my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom with wooden walls and floors. It was raining heavily outside and the roof is leaking a bit, making a water dropping noise once every now and then. I looked towards the bed and saw Nine sleeping with the blanket covering her neck down. Her lower face was covered a bit and her hoodie was covering her forehead.

"Wait, wasn't I'm the one who were sleeping there?" I thought. Then I saw Thirteen, sleeping in a position similar to what I was in. Leaning against a wall near Nine. His sword was dug into the wooden floor and his shield was on the floor not far from it. The torch flickered and made me looked at it.

Suddenly I saw something that almost made me shit my pants. There was another guy, he's sitting on a chair with his arms crossed, he's staring at me with his black eyes. I screamed, the guy immediately shushed at me. _"Why is Eleven here?"_ I thought, staring at him as he looked away from me and gaze through the glass window.

I was dazed and started thinking about how he got here. Was he trying to rob us? Is he a stalker? Is he a _ghost_? I kept asking myself questions until a lightning struck again and snapped me back to reality.

I walked up to him, wanting to ask a question. Just as I was about 10 feets away from him, he pointed at a table. I looked towards the table and saw a piece of bread and bowl of mushroom stew. I licked my lips and ran towards it. Since I just realized that I was starving. Eleven stared at me as I devour the food.

"You've been out for 7 hours…" He whispered loudly. I looked at him over my shoulder, surprised that I was unconscious for such a long time. But remembering back, it _was_ noon right? But now it's already dark, looks like midnight.

"Between that time, Thirteen accepted me into the group. Now I'm staying up on guard." He told me, ignoring the fact that I'm not responding. I finished eating my food and gulped down the rest of the mushroom stew. I exhaled, feeling satisfied after my supper.

It was just an awkward silence for the next 30 minutes or so. Nobody talked, I just stared out the window the whole time, the rain kept getting heavier and heavier.

Suddenly, a quiet creaking sound came from downstairs. It caught Eleven's and my attention. I looked at Eleven wondering what we should do. Eleven put his index finger in front of him and shushed silently at me. He stood up, grabbed his shovel, and slowly walked towards the stairs. I looked around trying to find something as a weapon. I can't find my stone sword so I decided to borrow Thirteen's Iron shortsword instead.

Eleven looked down the dark stairway as I walked behind him. He nodded at me, signaling something. Then he walked downstairs with his shovel in hand. _"Why won't he use something else?"_ I thought, but I'm not going to ask him that.

I followed him downstairs and he led me towards a living room, and there Isaw the door opened wide, the cold wind from outside is entering the room. Eleven looked around to make sure it's safe. I started to breathe faster. I was feeling scared.

"Go warn the others" He whispered. I stopped for a moment and nodded, then I walked upstairs to wake up the others.

 **[11]**

"Go warn the others," I told Thirty. He walked upstairs in my command. I suspected that somebody opened that door. Judging from the creaking sound it made. It must've been opened slowly. I walked slowly towards the door while looking around at the same time. Being cautious if somebody is in the room. The wooden floor I stepped on is making a squeaking voice. And a thought came to my mind. If somebody walked in the room. I could've heard his footsteps at least. So from the time it took for me to walked downstairs. It almost impossible for me _not_ to hear him. That made me relieved a bit. I walked a little bit faster towards the door and closed it.

At times like this. What you need to do is stay calm, you're not going to be able to perform your best if you're panicking. You always need to be prepared to defend yourself from danger. I turned around the door and looked around the dark living room. Nothing suspicious there. All I can hear is the sound of waving trees and the sound of rain hitting the glass window.

I decided to walk back upstairs and suddenly, I heard a sound of clanking steel. That made me froze for a bit, it's coming from the back of the house, from a room across the corridor. My heart beat faster, I noticed that I was getting afraid and tried to calm myself down. I took a deep breath and walked towards where the sound was from. I made a noise every time I took a step.

When I was right in front of the doorway, I thought for a while. What if there's really somebody in there? What am I going to do? What if I die? That thought keeps appearing in my mind as I slowly walked through the doorway. My body kept screaming for me not to do it. I slowly looked right and left. And there was nobody in there. My body is shaking. I was relieved that it was just my imagination, I sighed and turned around.

 _Shunk!_ I got pushed back, suddenly a spear dug itself into my chest. What the fuck just happened.  
I quickly grabbed the spear by instinct and pushed it out of my chest, blood spurted out of the wound. I quickly jumped back and breath heavier as I tried to cover the wound with my hand. I take a look at the attacker and saw a guy, he's wearing a hoodie that he pulled up onto his head, his face was covered with shadows, I can't recognize him since it was dark. He dropped the spear onto the floor and pulled out two weapons. A sickle and a sword.

I should scream for help. Just as I inhaled and tried to shout, I coughed out blood. Shit… I thought. I gripped my shovel tighter and decided to attack him. Even if I'm going to die, I need to try to at least land a hit on him. I ran towards him and raised my shovel over my head, swinging it downwards. He raised the sword on his left hand and cut the head of my shovel, the handle was made out of wood so it immediately breaks. Then he reversed-gripped the sickle and stabbed it into my lower abdomen. He pulled it straight up and it ripped my stomach open. He then pushed me away and the sickle got pulled out of my stomach. I fell and hit a wall, leaning against it.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought as I stared at my opened stomach. Ironically, I can't feel a thing. But my head keeps telling me that it hurts like hell. It's kinda embarrassing with the fact that I'm not able to land a single attack on him. _Impossible… to survive._ I thought.

 **[13]**

I suddenly woke up from the sound of the cannon.

" **Number Eleven has been slain."** I looked up and saw Thirty with a pale expression, he's shaking my body.

"THIRTEEN! WHY DID YOU JUST WOKE UP NOW!?" He said with tears in his eyes. I was still confused since I just heard Eleven got killed. I was dazed for a second but I immediately stood up and ran towards my shield. Thirty handed me my sword and rushed to wake up Nine.

I ran towards the stairway and looked down from upstairs. It was dark downstairs. I looked at the dark corridor below and wondered what I should do. Suddenly a hooded guy just walked across the corridor. My heart stopped as if I just saw a ghost. He left a blood trail behind him. And he was carrying weapons. I just stared at him while he walks across from right to left towards the living room. I was confused about what to do. Was he the one who killed Eleven?

I rushed down the stairs, making a lot of noise in the process. Just as I reached to bottom floor. A spear hit me from the left. Piercing my shield and pushed me backward. I struggled as I was trying to hold my shield. I peeked over my shield and saw a guy wielding a spear with two of his hands. Pushing the spear towards me. I shouted as I fend the spear away with my shield and ran towards him. I swung my sword from my back towards his neck. He blocked it with his spear. Fending it off and managed to land a counter attack with his spear and cut my cheek a bit.

I dashed towards him and pushed him back with my shield. He staggered back and stopped for a while. He looked at me, even though I can't see his face. Thirty walked downstairs and stood behind me. The guy noticed this and threw his spear towards me, I dodged it to the right and the spear flew past me.

"AGH!" I heard Thirty screamed. I looked behind me and saw the spear was stuck on his shoulder. "OH CMON! I've just arrived!" He screamed as he put his hand over the wound. The guy rushed towards the door and kicked it open. He ran through the rain towards the woods. I stared at him as he disappeared into the forest.

"Thirty!" I ran towards him and wanted to pull the spear out. "Nonono!" He resisted. "Shit! It hurts so much!" He cried. I looked to my right and saw Nine with her hands over her mouth. She stared at us from upstairs.

"Nine! Help me with him!" I yelled. She rushed downstairs and kneeled down next to Thirty. "Um, uh, w-what should I do? I'm not a d-doctor!" She was shaking, a lot of blood came out. "You're bleeding so much! Ah… f-first, we need to-" Nine kept muttering words as I noticed something across the corridor, in a room, the body of the dead Eleven was there facing me. Horrible chills ran down my spine as I stared into his blank dead eyes.

"Eleven…" I whispered. Nine noticed me and looked towards where I'm staring at, only to gasp afterward. It was just like some kind of a horror movie. His stomach was open wide and blood was all over the floor. His intestines were spilling out.

I tried my best not to throw up.

"T-there's something there, huh? S-should I look at it?" Thirty asked with his back facing the body. I looked at him and shook my head. I slowly walked towards the room, planning to see his wounds, every time I got closer to his body my chills keep getting worse. When I was right in front of the doorway. I hesitated a bit, I looked at him once more, his eyes seems like they were staring at me. I gulped down and took another step. Suddenly his head tilted to the side, I quickly reached for the door knob and closed the door.

Nine stared at me. I looked at them and put on a smile. "Let's just, focus on helping Thirty for now…" Nine eyes widened. "How could you say that? Does Eleven's death mean nothing to you?" She said, looking angry.

"Well, what can we do!? Many people have died for the past two days! Eleven is just one more of them!" I shouted and immediately regretted it. Thirty pulled out the spear and whimpered a bit, then he turned around and stared at me. "Dude… what is wrong with you?" I stared back at him, "You were the one who've been saying that you don't want to kill anyone, but after one of our friends has died, you want to just forget about it?" Nine shouted. I shouted with anger: "Friends? We just met him today and you're calling him a friend? There's nobody here you can call friends. We all have to kill each other, remember? Don't act so wise if you haven't done anything to protect anyone!" I shouted. She looked down, clenching her fists. Then she ran outside towards the rain like the attacker did.

"H-hey! Nine!" Thirty stood up and wanted to chase after Nine. But he stopped and looked back at me for a second. He stared at me with a disappointed look on his face. Then he ran outside and chase after Nine. "Nine! Wait!" He shouted as his voice moves farther from me.

I stood there motionless as I rue my words. "Bad move, Thirteen." A male voice came from the living room, I looked and a guy walked in front of me. He was soaking wet, he crossed his arms and stared at me.

-:- -:- -:-

 **Twelve (Gray Lane) Cause of Death:** Missing head. **Killer: Twenty-Seven**

 **Twenty-Five (Sean Garret) Cause of Death:** Falling from a great height. **Killer: Four (** **Witnessed by Ten & Six** **)**

 **Twenty (Ken Albert) Cause of Death:** Heart malfunctions. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven & Eighteen)**

 **Eighteen (Douglas Evandar) Cause of Death:** Severe wound on the lower abdomen. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven)**

 **Twenty-Nine (Alex Taufik) Cause of Death:** Blunt force trauma. **Killer: Eleven (Witnessed by Thirteen and Thirty-Two)**

 **Eleven (Henry Summit) Cause of Death:** Severe wound on the lower abdomen. **Killer: Twenty-Seven.**

-:- -:- -:-

Note: (1) Twenty-Seven's handheld sickle is based on the Japanese's weapon, _Kama_. (2) Every death of requested OCs has been approved by their owners. (3) The killers' names are going to be revealed in the kill feed even if nobody witnessed the actual death. (4) Every contestants' real name will be revealed when they are dead, or when one simply speaks of their name.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

"Bad move, Thirteen…" Thirteen looked up, noticing a stranger standing in front of him. Thirteen paused for a while but then realized the situation he is in. He put up his shield and prepared for an attack. The guy held his hands up but, he didn't seem threatened or scared.  
"Relax, man… I'm not here to fight. I know what happened, Eleven was killed right?" The guy said in a calm whisper, Thirteen lowered his shield and stared at the man, "You shouldn't leave them be, Twenty-Seven could kill both of them easily."  
"Wait… Twenty-Seven?" Thirteen asked, "Yeah, the killer… Twenty-Seven… He was carrying a ton weapon, he was trying to-"  
"You were watching…"

"..."

"You were watching the whole time and you didn't even try to help us…"

The stranger remained silent, unsure of what to say. "YOU JUST STOOD THERE WATCHING!?" Thirteen shouted at the man. "Well truth be told, I sat in there watching, not stood". Thirteen dropped his sword and shield, and quickly ran up to the stranger, grabbing him by the collar of his torn up jacket with both hands, fuming with anger. "Why would you just stand there watching! You could've saved his life!" Thirteen yelled into the guys face, who seemed strangely unfazed by the situation.

"Why would I get myself killed for someone I barely know?" The stranger replied with a deadpanned expression, "And if I were you right now, I wouldn't be wasting my time here shouting when your friends could be in danger". Thirteen quickly let go of the stranger, and gathered his equipment in a panicked rush, realizing his friends were in danger. The stranger waited for Thirteen to gather up his stuff before speaking, "We should probably team up" The stranger proposed.

Sheathing his sword and keeping his shield at his side, Thirteen turned around to reply, "Why would I team up with a coward like you?" Thirteen asked with a glare. The stranger walk to the doorway, staring out into the rain, "Because everyone else has most likely teamed up by now and anyone who hasn't probably doesn't need to. I don't think you could take on two people at once by yourself, let alone someone like Twenty-Seven, so... what do you think?" The stranger finished turning around at the end to face Thirteen.

Thirteen pondered the offer for a minute, "Fine, but I still don't trust you... Who are you anyway?" The stranger turned around to face the doorway, ready to leave, "I don't really care if you do or don't trust me. As for your question, I'm number Eight". The two left the house and disappeared into the stormy night, leaving the house and, Eleven behind.

 **-:- -:- -:-**

"Nine! HEY! NINE!". Thirty runs through the rain, desperately trying to find Nine who suddenly ran off. He stayed cautious, watching for any suspicious movement in the bushes and behind the trees. Looking out for the murderer.

"Damn it, how could she run so fast?" Thirty stopped and catch a breath for a while. Not far from him, he noticed something. A figure standing in the rain. It was Nine.  
"Nine!" He ran through the trees to get to her.

Thirty let out a sigh and said: "Nine! Why did you run away!? Don't you know how dangerous it is out here? What if we run into the killer!?" He kept shouting words into her, while she just stood there, not responding. After a while, Thirty noticed two dead bodies on the ground. The bodies have severe wounds on them and they're in the state of decaying.

Thirty just stared at the body with horror on his face.  
Nine sobbed and whispered: "It's true, isn't it?"

"Huh?"  
"It's true, that I can't do anything…" Nine looked down at the ground.

Thirty rubbed the back of his neck, looking around not sure of what to say.  
"I'm weak, I shouldn't even be alive right now… I'm just using others to stay alive. I can't do anything to protect them." She sobbed even more.

"H-hey, don't say that! I mean, you're not the only one who is weak, you know!" He said in a calming tone, trying to cheer her up. Nine fell onto her hands and knees. Her hood fell over her head.

"Nine? Are you okay?" He kneeled beside her putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Thirty, can you do me a favor?" She asked.  
"Y-Yeah! Absolutely! Anything!" He immediately answered, only to hear a death wish from her.

"Then end my life right here, right now." She said in a calm tone. Thirty looked surprised. He didn't expect her to say anything like that.  
Not hearing any response, Nine turned to face Thirty. Her face was hidden, but Thirty can see tears flowing down her chin and her heartbreaking frown.

Thirty stared at her with a confused expression.  
"Are you crying?" He asked. She looked away, wiping the tears off her face.  
"Hey, cmon. No need to feel down. Just because Thirteen said those things doesn't mean you're like that, right? Just try to calm down. And there's no way I'm going to kill you, Nine."

Nine let out a sigh and stood up. She looked down at Thirty with an intimidating glare.  
"We just met today and you're already acting so nice to me. We don't even know each other's name. What's wrong with just killing somebody you don't even know?"

Thirty stares at her eyes as he hears those words. He stood up and said: "Well, it's true that we just met today. But we're still friends, right? You and Thirteen helped me and treated my wound. There's no way I could do anything mean to someone who probably saved my life… and also. I guess because I kinda… like you." He rubbed his neck again, feeling nervous.

Nine froze for a while, "Wha-What the hell was that?" She said with a slight blush on her face. Thirty realized the situation and his face went red..  
"Ah! No! I didn't mean it like that! Not that kind of 'like'! I swear! I mean, as a friend and a savior you know?" He answered nervously with a smile.

His dumb blushing expression suddenly changed into a more serious one. "You're not the only weak one here…" Thirty suddenly said in a deep raspy voice. Nine looked at him. "I'm just as weak as you, probably weaker. But look at me. I managed to survive this long alone. Let alone being with you. As the weak, we should stay together. And together we shall defend against the strong!" He said.

"I will protect you." He gave her a smile. Nine stared at him speechless. She smiled back and let out a sigh of relief. In a sweet voice, she whispered: "You're just like him."

 **-:- -:- -:-**

 _He's dead._  
'I did it again…' The guy pondered.

'Eleven. I killed him. What the fuck am I even doing… I thought I was done with this. I thought I was never going to kill anyone again. What the hell is wrong with me.' The guy started whispering as he regretted his decision.

'All I wanted was to win the game, my plan was to stay alive without killing anyone. But of course, that is impossible. Twelve. I killed him as well, my first victim, he ran straight towards me with a sword in hand. What did I do? I chop his head off of course. Twenty and Eighteen. I was resting in the middle of the forest and saw them walking towards me. Both of them are armed. My body just moved on its own. Seven attacked me with her knives. Killing those people is acceptable, those people are evil. But killing Eleven… I wonder if that's the right thing.'

'I was walking through the woods and I saw a house, there was a light coming from it. I climbed a tree and saw four people. Four is too dangerous for the other contestants. Teams are dangerous, I need to eliminate them. But what if that's not the right thing?'

'I… I can't do this anymore. I can't handle the guilt. I can imagine what their family thinks. I will not kill any more people, I swear.' Suddenly he stopped, he noticed two humanly figures in the distance. They were both wearing a cloak around them, hiding their bodies and faces, one of them was carrying a bright torch in hand.

'Contestants…' Twenty-Seven thought, reaching for his sword. Already forgetting his decision. When his hand was right on the hilt of the sword one of them budged. They tried to pull out something too, but the other person who is carrying the torch stretch out their hand. Signaling them not to do anything stupid. The person stopped and looked down in shame.

The guy who was carrying the torch brought the torch forward to see Twenty-Seven's face clearly in the dark rainy night. The light shine brightly right into Twenty-Seven's face, causing him to put up his hand to cover his eyes.

"Who be there?" A deep raspy voice asked.  
"Pfft! Hehehe!" The other figure started to giggle.  
"That voice is too obviously made up!" She started to laugh softly.  
"S-Shut up!"

Noticing the lack of seriousness in them Twenty-Seven sees this as a chance to strike. He pulled out his sword, charging towards the two. Those two noticed his action and looked at him. The girl realised that Twenty-Seven is trying to attack them and jumped in front of the guy who held the torch.

Then Twenty-Seven thrust his sword forward towards her. She dodged the attack and managed to grab Twenty-Seven by the wrist. She pulled his hand upwards and smack him down. In a matter of seconds, she was able to neutralize Twenty-Seven.

She put his hand behind his back and pushed him down on the ground. He groaned in pain as she grabbed his hands more violently. The guy kneeled down and glared at Twenty-Seven.

In a pissed off voice, he whispered: "A little advice, be careful who you're pointing your sword at."  
"Tch." Twenty-Seven tried to free himself from the woman's grip. But unable to.

The woman pulled Twenty-Seven's hood off and took a look at his face.

"Twenty-Seven." She was able to recognized Twenty-Seven just by looking at his face, the other guy doesn't seem that surprised either.  
The guy picked Twenty-Seven's dropped sword and started examining the sword carefully. There were some faint blood stains on it.

The girl noticed one more weapon on Twenty-Seven. The sickle tied beside him. She pulled it out and examined it. She looked a bit surprised and looked over to the guy.

"What is it?" He asked as she showed him the blood stain on the sickle's end. The guy looked at Twenty-Seven who had been constantly switching his head between the two. "Twenty-Nine?" The guy asked, tilting his head. Twenty-Seven didn't respond. The guy shook his head and said: "Eleven." Twenty-Seven paused for a while, surprised that the guy is able to guess correctly. The guy raised his head, looking satisfied that he got it right.

"You killed Eleven, didn't you?" He asked again, Twenty-Seven didn't say anything but lowered his head, hiding his face. Feeling the guilt and the regrets coming to him.

"Why did you kill him?" He asked one more time. "What did he do to you?"  
Twenty-Seven gritted his teeth and yelled, "I wasn't trying to alright?"

"Oh?"

"I wasn't trying to. I was just trying to, survive. I wasn't planning to kill anyone. It was just the urge to survive…" He explained to them.

"Heh." The girl smirked. She thought that his explanation for killing is too stupid and cowardly.  
"I understand."  
"Eh!?"

"I understand, sometimes, I thought of that as well. Should I kill them? Should I trust them? In this game, it's kill or be killed. So it's no surprise if a contestant killed another contestant from fear of getting killed."

"Thank you…" Twenty-Seven whispered, facing down at the ground.

"But man." He said, "I have a proposal for you."

"We will not harm you, or try to kill you. Under one condition." He said. Twenty-Seven looked up at him in response.

The guy simply smiled and said: "Help us enforce a rule."

 **-:- -:- -:-**

 **Twelve (Gray Lane) Cause of Death:** Missing head. **Killer: Twenty-Seven**

 **Twenty-Five (Sean Garret) Cause of Death:** Falling from a great height. **Killer: Four (Witnessed by Ten & Six)**

 **Twenty (Ken Albert) Cause of Death:** Heart malfunctions. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven & Eighteen)**

 **Eighteen (Douglas Evandar) Cause of Death:** Severe wound on the lower abdomen. **Killer: Twenty-Seven (Witnessed by Seven)**

 **Twenty-Nine (Alex Taufik) Cause of Death:** Blunt force trauma. **Killer: Eleven (Witnessed by Thirteen and Thirty-Two)**

 **Eleven (Henry Summit) Cause of Death:** Severe wound on the lower abdomen. **Killer: Twenty-Seven.**


End file.
